<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven is a place on earth with you by zahra0110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650206">Heaven is a place on earth with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahra0110/pseuds/zahra0110'>zahra0110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, bear with me, i still suck with tags, macriley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahra0110/pseuds/zahra0110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they were finally in the car, Riley tried to get him to tell her where they were going but he was determined to keep it a secret as he didn’t even bother to glance at her and see the puppy eye look she was giving him to get the information she wanted. He just kept staring at the road and telling her ‘you’ll see’.</p><p>He knew that if he just as much as met her gaze, she’d win instantly.</p><p>-<br/>Mac and Riley's first date</p><p>inspired by the BTS video posted on Tristin's instagram</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven is a place on earth with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi loves!<br/>It's been a minute since I last wrote something but the new content we're getting brought my inspiration back, hopefully it'll last! I also have to catch up to every single macriley fic some of you guys wrote cos i havent read one in ages but i promise to read them all asap!!<br/>Once again, thank you for every single comment, kudo, and message you guys sent me because they motivated me so much to write this, your support means so much, i love you all &lt;3<br/>I mostly listened to Taylor Swift while writing this and you'll also see a Grey's anatomy reference in honor of my comfort ship coming back to me haha<br/>Anyways, enjoy this until we get Macriley back in two weeks!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whole month had passed since she’d told him she loved him. A whole month since he had looked at her in disbelief for a split second as if he had seen a ghost, only for him to take three long strides to her and press his lips firmly to hers until they were both out of breath like teenagers who had just shared their very first kiss. A whole month since he told her he loved her back and he could’ve sworn in that moment he had never felt happier, like everything made sense now.</p><p>A whole month.<br/>
Four weeks.<br/>
Thirty days.</p><p>And yet they have never been on a single real date.</p><p>They did spend most of their precious free time at Mac’s place but according to him, it’s not considered as real dates. Riley assures him it is, that as long as they’re just spending time together then she has everything she needs but Mac won’t hear any of it.<br/>
He keeps apologizing and promising her he’ll take her somewhere that is outside of work and at least a mile away from his house, but Riley insists it’s okay considering how crazy work has been for the past few months because of Codex.</p><p>In fact, whenever they do have free time, they’re too exhausted to do anything else besides going back to his place, ordering Chinese, turn on the tv to watch the latest episode of Grey’s anatomy even though they always miss the ten first minutes of the episode. They lay on the couch and try to find the patients’ diagnosis before the doctors on the show and they fall asleep with her head on his chest and one of his arms secured around her waist while his fingers are still tangled in her curls.</p><p>He usually wakes up an hour later and carries her to bed without waking her which is a pretty easy task since she is no light sleeper.<br/>
To his amusement, the whole world could collapse and she still wouldn't wake up.</p><p>Another factor that made it hard for them to go on dates was that they were still keeping their relationship a secret.<br/>
They didn’t mean to lie or anything, but they just wanted to stay in their little bubble for some time. At least that’s what Riley had told Mac when she looked at him with her best puppy eye look that she used to get him to do basically anything for her.</p><p>He confronted her about it one day and asked her “How much longer are we gonna be sneaking around like teenagers?” he chuckled and got closer to her once he was sure no one else was with them. “I wouldn’t call it ‘sneaking around’ I just want to protect what we have for little longer…please?” she had said to him, snaking her arms around his waist and gazing at him with <em>THAT</em> look.</p><p>He sighed, kissed the tip of her nose, and said “anything for you” before giving her one his smiles that were reserved for her eyes only and that could make her heart melt within less than a second.</p><p>It wasn’t always easy though.</p><p>The spent a lot of time either at Phoenix or on the field but they never had more than five minutes on their own without someone from the team barging in.<br/>
Mac would steal some kisses every now and then when they sometimes managed to be alone for a few seconds but apart from that they were being extremely careful protecting that little secret of theirs.<br/>
Their relationship was all fresh, pure, well-developed and they wanted nothing more but to protect it and keep it that way for as long as they possibly could which explains why they’re keeping it a secret, but not why they still haven’t went on a date.</p><p>But Mac has had enough apparently, because one day as they were on their way to work, he cleared his throat as he announced “Matty told me we’re only needed at Phoenix until noon because we don’t have any more information about Codex right now so we’re all on desk duty.”</p><p>“That’s great, means we can go home early and watch today’s episode of Grey’s from the beginning for once.” She said chuckling as she threw her head back.<br/>
“Nope, it means I’m taking you on a date today” he said with a grin, his eyes not leaving the road.<br/>
She looked at him and shared his grin as she raised her brow at him, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“We finally have an afternoon off, and I intend to make the best of it. What do you think?” he said glancing at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road.<br/>
“Alright” she replied with a smile before crossing her arms and added “And what did you have in mind?”<br/>
“Do you trust me?” he said glancing back at her with a smile on his face. <em>That damned smile</em>.<br/>
“Is this a trick question?” she answered, rising her brows at him but with a wide smile on her face.</p><p>He opened his mouth and frowned as he pretended to be offended while staring back and forth at her and the road. The car was filled with the sound of her laughter as she giggled before saying “Come on, you know I do” while shaking her head and lowering her gaze almost shyly.<br/>
“Then you have nothing to worry about. I’ve got this” he gave her a wink and there it was that grin of his, that would most definitely ruin her one day.</p><p>She shook her head and started chewing on her lower lip as she turned her head to the window and said, “you’re something else, you know that?”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment” he replied and put his right hand on her thigh as he held the wheel with his left one. She rested hers on top of his and that’s how they spent the rest of the ride, sharing a comfortable silence, his eyes on the road, his hand on her thigh. Her hand playing with his fingers, her eyes on the road as well, and occasionally, on him.<br/>
He gave her a quick peck on her lips after he parked, and they got out of the car and ready to act platonically at work.</p><p>A few hours later, as they were about to take off, they heard Bozer calling them “Hey Mac! Riley, wait up!”</p><p>They quickly shared a look, and she could already see his apological gaze before turning to face Bozer without even knowing what he was about tell them.<br/>
“Are you guys up to go get drinks or something?”<br/>
“Boze, it’s not even noon yet” Riley said folding her arms.<br/>
“It’s never too soon for a cold beer” he said rising his finger.<br/>
“Nah we’re actually gonna head home..I mean I’m gonna head home..What about you Mac?”<br/>
“I’m gonna head home too. Sorry Boze, ask Desi I’m sure she’ll be down for drinks” he said giving a light clap to this shoulder.<br/>
“It’s fine we’ll see you guys later” he said as we walked away.</p><p>“Fuck, this one was pretty close. You think he suspects anything?” Riley asked him quietly as they watched their friend walking away, before looking up to meet his gaze.<br/>
Mac waited until Bozer was out of sight and put his arm around her shoulders before saying “Nah we’re good” before gently kissing the crown of her head. She put her arm around his waist and held his arm that was protectively securing her petite form as they walked towards his car.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were finally in the car, Riley tried to get him to tell her where they were going but he was determined to keep it a secret as he didn’t even bother to glance at her and see the puppy eye look she was giving him to get the information she wanted. He just kept staring at the road and telling her ‘you’ll see’.</p><p>He knew that if he just as much as met her gaze, she’d win instantly.</p><p>The ride went on quickly as soon as he turned on the radio to distract Riley from asking more questions. He smiled to himself as she started humming and then openly singing and dancing to a Taylor Swift song. <em>Who would’ve thought?</em></p><p>It’s almost as if she could hear his thoughts because she looked at him and saw him chuckling before she said defensively “what? Folklore is the album of the year.” She smirked as she shrugged her shoulders before turning her attention back to ‘The last great American dynasty’.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they finally reached their destination. He got out of the car first and opened the door for her as he held oud his hand for her to take and raised his brow “my lady?”. The gesture made her giggle and she shoved him away, shaking her head.</p><p>The sound of her laughter warmed his heart and he smiled as he watched her walk away to see where he had taken her.</p><p>They were on the top of a cliff somewhere still in LA, a sort of park where they could see the entire city. It was also the perfect spot to admire the sky. The view was absolutely breathtaking and Riley could not get her eyes away from it.<br/>
While she was busy admiring the view which she thought was pretty, he kept his eyes on the one thing that was prettier and watched her as she turned to face him with the biggest smile on her face.</p><p>“Mac this place is beautiful, how did you find it?” she said completely in awe.</p><p>He walked over to her and faced the view as well. “You may call it talent. I don’t mean to brag or anything but, you see, I have had the tendency of finding the most beautiful things lately.” He grinned at her as she chuckled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Okay enough, Romeo” she laughed before gently brushing his lips with hers, but she pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.</p><p>He sighed at the loss and went back to the car while she was still admiring the view.</p><p>He came back with a basket full of food in one hand and a pack of beer in the other.<br/>
Riley looked surprised and asked him “When did you even prepare all this?”.</p><p>He simply winked at her again and she honestly couldn’t tell if she was annoyed or simply turned on. She shook the thought away and followed him to find a spot to sit.</p><p>He put down a blanket and they sat on it before they started eating and just talking.<br/>
The fact that they were such good friends before they got together means that communication has never been an issue. That’s probably the best thing when you end up falling in love with your best friend.</p><p>They laughed and she listened carefully as he stated random sciency facts about the heights and the sun and parks and whatever else he could thing of. To be honest Riley didn’t really fully listen to every single one of them, because she was too busy staring at him. <em>Really Riley? How cheesy is that?</em></p><p>She was ridiculously and fully in love with her best friend and was washed with a wave of happiness in that moment.</p><p>As they were enjoying this moment during their little getaway, they weren’t Macgyver and Artemis37, they were simply Mac and Riley.</p><p>Once they had eaten, he put his arms around her shoulders, and she laid back on his chest as they were silently admiring the view.<br/>
It wasn’t awkward and they didn’t feel the need to absolutely break the silence that sat between them, because it was a comfortable silence, that allowed them both to get lost in their thoughts for a few minutes.</p><p>She turned her head to the side and saw another couple with a stroller and a beautiful baby in it. A happy family.</p><p>She then allowed her mind to wander around the possibilities of the future. Her future. <em>Theirs</em>.</p><p>She smiled at the thought and kissed the palm of his hand that she was holding close to her face.</p><p>“Do you think this could work?” she said eventually, so softly it was almost a whisper barely even audible.</p><p>“What’s that?” he said as he held her even closer and kissed her temple.</p><p>“Us. Dating. On the long run I mean.” She looked at him with such incertitude, but she was certain of the way she felt about him. The one thing she didn’t trust was herself. She was afraid of screwing this up. Of ruining everything. Truth is she hasn’t had the best of luck with her previous relationships and she started doubting herself. She needed to know this was going to last. She couldn’t lose<em> him</em>.</p><p>But she found in his eyes all the certainty she needed as he was looking at her the way he was.<br/>
She saw the whole world in his ocean blue eyes and felt steady again.</p><p>He lifted her chin with his finger and said “I don’t see a single reason why it couldn’t” with a reassuring smile. U<em>gh the way she loves and hates that smile of his</em>. What she actually hates is the way it makes her feel. The way it makes her heart melt.</p><p>Their lips met and his kiss erased every doubt she could’ve had a few seconds ago.</p><p>She pulled away for a second to look at him before sloping her mouth hard against his. Breathing him in, she wonders if she’s extracted all his air, stealing it from his lungs to leave him as parched and desperate to breathe again as she so often was when she had to love him from afar because he wasn’t hers to love.</p><p>She pulled away again only find him as breathless as she was trying to catch some air before she saw the corners of his mouth turning upwards.</p><p>But just as he was about to kiss her again, the ringing sound of her phone interrupted them.<br/>
Before she could even say a word, he shook his head “Nuh-uh, don’t answer it” as he kissed the underside of her jaw before finding her lips again. She arched into him as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue.</p><p>He kissed her again, more firmly this time when his phone started ringing as well.<br/>
He groaned in frustration and she couldn’t help the giggle that came out of her when she saw how annoyed he was with Matty calling him.</p><p>If she called twice, it had to be important.</p><p>He took the call, and she ran her fingers through his hair as he promised Matty they’d be in Phoenix in less than half an hour to get back to work.</p><p>She waited until he hung up to kiss him on the cheek and then give him a short peck on his lips and said “Thank you for today” she smiled softly and he kissed the back of her hand before helping her get up.</p><p>“We’re finishing this tonight as soon as we get home though” he said, only looking at her briefly.</p><p>She giggled again and<em> God the sound made his heart flutter</em>.</p><p>She was the one to wink at him this time before she replied, “you bet” and returned one of the many smirks that he gave her throughout the day and were <em>killing her.</em></p><p>He chuckled and pulled her close as she wrapped an arm around his waist while they were walking back to the car.</p><p>“I love you” he whispered in her ear later that night, and she had never felt more content.</p><p>That little spot became their little secret getaway and they went back to it at least once a week whether it was to see the sun rise or the sun set, watch the stars and have Mac naming them all or even to spend time under a starless sky until they got lost in the beauty of the darkness of the nights in LA.<br/>
But truth is, it didn’t matter if they were out there or in their couch watching ABC shows, they still cherished every single moment together all the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all liked it, let me know your thoughts &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>